Roy Benson
Name: Roy Benson Gender: Male Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Pretty much any and all sports, including fencing, archery and shooting, writing Appearance: The easiest way to describe Roy’s appearance would have to be rather mixed up. If one were to simply see a mug shot of him, then the first impression would most likely be that Roy is a fairly weak, geeky type of person. He has ginger hair that is kept short at the back, but fairly wild and messy at the front. Roy has attempted to tame it recently, by combing it to the right, but it quickly starts gravitating back into a messy tangle. On the rare occasions his hair is acceptable, it’s possible to see a sapphire blue bandana under Roy’s fringe. Roy also has a naturally pale complexion, and dull, blue-grey eyes. He also has a light dusting of freckles on his nose. All things considered, Roy’s facial features aren’t exactly what one would normally consider imposing. However, at 5’6” and 162lbs, Roy is most certainly an imposing individual, as a lifetime of playing sports has given him plenty of muscles, though not to the degree of , say, a bodybuilder. As for clothing, Roy is rarely seen without a dark blue, lightweight coat, whatever the weather. When it’s cold, he’ll have it zipped up, and when it’s warm, unzipped. He was wearing it on the island, over a tan t-shirt, which rather ironically, had the image of a target on it, with the word Lambretta underneath. Roy also wore black tracksuit bottoms, white trainers, and his sapphire blue bandana. Recently, while playing football, Roy got into a fairly nasty collision, which resulted in him breaking his left arm. As such, he has had a cast on that arm since the incident. Biography: Roy is the only child of Derek and Alice Benson, and has lived his entire life in Alderbrook. The Bensons are fairly comfortably off, with Alice working as a teacher, and Derek working in law. Despite being an only child, Roy definitely isn’t spoilt, being taught by his father that if he wanted something, then he’d have to work for it. Since an early age, Roy’s life has pretty much revolved around one thing: sports. His father is also a sports fanatic, although Derek prefers watching sports rather than playing them. Whenever Derek would sit down to watch a football or basketball match on TV, Roy would always rush into the Benson’s living room to join him. As a child, Roy would spend hours in the back yard, pretending he was one of his favourite athletes, copying moves he’d seen recently. This love for football and basketball would grow into a love for all sports as Roy grew older. He would play sports such as football, basketball, soccer and ice hockey in Alderbrook, and for the school’s excuse for teams. However, there were other sports Roy had a large interest in, such as archery and kayaking, that he was simply unable to do in Alderbrook. After a couple of years, Roy persuaded his father to take him to a larger, nearby town every so often, that had the facilities available for many more sports than Alderbrook. Of the many sports he plays, Roy plays a large number of them very infrequently, although he will boast to others that he’s an expert at fencing, rifle shooting and the like. Currently, Roy’s favourite sports are football, basketball, archery and ice hockey. A lifetime of playing sport has lead to Roy gaining multiple injuries; one that sticks out is a severely broken metatarsal, gained from playing soccer when he was 13, which left Roy on crutches for several months. Roy is generally friendly, although he finds it easier to talk with people that have similar interests to him. However, at times, Roy can be rather smug and overconfident about his abilities, and his bragging about how amazing he is at fencing or whatever can easily irritate people. He also has a pretty short temper, and can easily be angered during conversations about favourite sports teams, or about the state of the school teams. At school, Roy’s best subject is, obviously, PE. He is also in pretty much all of the extracurricular sports clubs at school, and is one of the few people that are actually dedicated to them. The lack of proper training, however, has lead to Roy getting rather irritated at the people who run the clubs, especially at the ice hockey coach. Aside from PE, Roy is actually fairly good in most subjects, and teachers note that he is very skilled at writing in essays. However, Roy is fairly embarrassed about this, and doesn’t tell many of his peers that he’s a good writer, leading many to believe he’s just another dumb jock. Despite being embarrassed, he does enjoy writing, and at home, when Roy is bored, he’ll normally write something, be it fiction or non-fiction. Roy can generally be found playing some sort of sport with his friends, although with his recent injury, he’s been unable to participate in most recent games. Due to this, Roy has been staying at home more, watching sports on TV or writing something. He makes sure he keeps in shape, though, by taking long walks around Alderbrook, often stopping to watch his friends play a mock game of basketball or soccer on the way. Advantages: Even with a broken arm, Roy is still extremely strong. He’s not one to back down in a fight, either. He has some knowledge of weaponry, in particular, bows and arrows, from archery, as well as shooting and fencing, although he has not done these sports as much. He’s a fairly likeable person most of the time, so he may have an easier time gaining allies. Roy also has above average intelligence, although many people aren’t aware of this. Disadvantages: His broken arm is still going to majorly hinder him. Roy will have difficulty picking heavier objects up, or using weaponry that requires two hands. His overconfidence in his abilities could make Roy do something stupid that he believes he could easily do. His short temper could also lead him to act rashly. Designated Number: Male Student #1 ---- Designated Weapon: American Flatbow Conclusion: *chuckles* Well boy, g'luck survivin' with that with a bum arm. Ain't no good knowin' how to use sumthin' if you can't use it. The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Holly Romero 'Collected Weapons: '''American Flatbow (designated) '''Allies: 'Marco "Martin" Ricco, Amanda Clearwater, Leo Raclaw, Holly Romero '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Roy, in chronological order *Uphill and Against the Wind *The Great Elsewhere *Devil Nights Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Roy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters